


Suddenly my eyes are open

by Erizee



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Tears, love confessions through drugs, perfume drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erizee/pseuds/Erizee
Summary: "It just so happens that my dear friend Ivy here-" Oswald turned and smiled at her in an almost brotherly way "-can be very persuasive if she wants to be. In a second we'll all know what you really think and then I can finally kill you."Ed smiled weakly and didn't even try to resist when the redhead moved closer to him and raised her wrist to his nose."Smell, Beanpole."





	Suddenly my eyes are open

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what I want to happen when Oswald tries to take his revenge on Ed. (basically)  
> the song is from illuminated by hurts. i got it from one of the nygmobblepot week arkham videos (i can put up a link if any of you want me to but im pretty sure you can find it on youtube)

Ed paced through the room, ignoring Barbaras babbling about preparig for the inevitable upcoming battle.

Oswald was alive.  
He was really alive.

And from what it had looked like when he had barged into his plan he was out for blood. Ed couldn't exactly blame him, but it hurt nontheless.  
But despite the impending danger of the vengeful Penguin probably on his way to cut Ed into tiny pieces, he couldn't help but feel lightheaded from all the happiness inside. It felt like he would burst from delight any second now.  
For weeks Ed had been supressing the memory of his lost friend, first with the drugs, then with the killing spree, then by simply trying to forget he ever existed. He had liked to think it had worked, but it never had. He had missed Oswald with everything he had, had had nightmares of shooting him, of seeing his pale, bloody face disappear under the dirty water of Gotham Harbour, of him screaming how he was just completely worthless.   
But now he was back! Ed knew they could never go back to how things were, but that didn't matter. Oswald was alive and well, and nothing else was important to him.

Before he could do anything more than set aside the glass he had been holding, the doors were slammed open, giving way to a familiar, small shape of a man, behind him Fish Mooney, Ivy Pepper, Victor Fries, Bridgit Pike and several armed thugs, all of them aiming at him.

Ed slowly raised his hands and instantly dropped them again, grinning smugly. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him tremble in fear, or any other uncontrolled emotion for that matter. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of realising what he had realised weeks ago.

"Hello Nygma. Long time no see."  
Ed focussed on his former best friend, trying not to let show how much Oswald's reluctance to call him by his first name hurt.   
"Wow really? I hadn't noticed."  
Oswald grit his teeth and stepped closer, raising his gun up to meet Ed's face, clearly intending on shooting him right there, in this secluded little house at the city's outskirts, completely alone aside from Barbara, who wouldn't miss him anyway. But then again, who would?   
Ed didn't let his thoughts show on his face, he didn't even blink when the gun's barrel was shoved against his forehead, leaving behind a small, dull pain and the prickle of danger he had always felt with Oswald back when they were still strangers using each other, slowly becoming friends. Back when they had shared an apartment together, singing old lullabies and eating crappy takeout.

"I don't think you grasp how this is going to go down. You will suffer for what you did to me and-" Ed cut him off by laughing harshly.   
"Oh come on Ozzie. You made me suffer, I made you suffer, I think you can call us even." He ignored Barbaras scandalised looks beside him.

Oswald didn't look too happy at Ed's suggestion. He pressed the gun tighter to Ed's forehead, but suddenly he smiled and let his arm drop to his side.   
It wasn't an honest smile. It was far from the smile he had given him when he had helped him with his election, it was worlds away from his smile when he had broken him out of Arkham, when they had still been friends, their relationship untainted by their mutual betrayal.   
No, this was not one of those smiles.   
This smile reeked of vicious intent and a willingness to make the other suffer worse pain than he had ever had to endure before.   
Ed would have been delighted at the sight, hadn't it been directed at him this time instead of an unsuspecting thug or an ex-henchman.

"It just so happens that my dear friend Ivy here-" he turned and smiled at her in an almost brotherly way "-can be very persuasive if she wants to be. In a second we'll all know what you really think and then I can finally kill you."  
Ed smiled weakly and didn't even try to resist when the redhead moved closer to him and raised her wrist to his nose.   
"Smell, Beanpole."  
He laughed lightly and complied, once again ignoring Barbaras sputtered protests outside of his line of sight, expecting his mind to do the work of protecting itself of whatever kind of drug this kid used as perfume.

His expectations were ignored.  
As soon as the soft scent of Ivy's perfume reached his nose, Ed felt lightheaded. Way more intense than before.   
The lines began to blur in front of his eyes and he could feel his defenses slipping away into the sweet void of the drug cursing through his system.   
Through all the blurry mist and sugar-coated confusion a quiet voice reached his ears, but he couldn't make out the words. He looked up to see Oswald stand directly before him, the only clearly visible constant in a world full of blurry faces and uncertainty.

"I said: apologise for shooting him."  
Ed didn't answer. He couldn't take his eyes off Oswald's small frame, twitching with both rage and hopelessness; his long lashes beautifully adorning his steel gray eyes with the green specs inside them; his soft hair lying on his forehead with barely enough effort to make the edges stand out, a symptom of all the stress he had been going through.   
Ed could feel his face twist into the most honest and bright smile it had worn in months, maybe ever. He couldn't even control his own face anymore, let alone his tongue.   
All he had left was pure and honest sincerity. The thought scared a tiny part of him, deeply burried under Ivy's drug, but he didn't pay it any mind. He couldn't anyway, even if he tried.

"You're really here Oswald. I thought I'd never see you again." Oswald rolled his eyes but before he could give off a smug or sarcastic comment, Ed interrupted him.  
"I missed you so much Oswald. I can't live without you anymore, I've realised that now. I tried but then I took drugs to keep hallucinating you but it only hurt more every time he returned. I love you so much Oswald and.."   
He idly noticed the surprised gasps, exasperated sighs and a single delighted "aw" filling the room, but his gaze was locked on Oswald and his glistening eyes.   
"Don't cry please. I keep letting you down, don't I. I keep causing you pain and you deserve so much better."  
Oswald visibly swallowed and tried to keep his composure as much as he could, but it was obvious he was fighting a losing game against his own body, tears threatening to spill over his face.   
"Why did you shoot me then? If you regret it so much, which is frankly a little hard to believe." His voice was eerily weak. Ed wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and pull his best friend close, feeling his warmth against his own.   
Next to Oswald, Ivy opened her mouth, as if to translate to Ed's drugged mind, but he didn't give her the chance. "I felt like I had to. When you killed Isabella I was devastated, but when I thought I had lost you for good.. that was worse than anything that's ever happened to me."  
Oswald was full on crying now. Ed saw his hand reaching out to Oswald before he felt it, not quite sure what he wanted to do with it, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the tears streaming down Oswald's beautiful face.

Before his fingers could connect with his love's face, he was held back by two thugs and their tight grips on his arms. They forced him to kneel down in front of Oswald, who raised his gun again, which had been hanging idly at his side, aiming it once again at Ed's face.   
The drug started to lose it's effect, but Ed's vision was still blurred. His cheeks were wet and he smiled up at Oswald, who's gun was shaking in his hand, unable to focus it on a clear and deadly target on Ed's head.   
"I love you Oswald. I have loved you since the time we shared an apartment, but only losing you and finding you again has made me realise it. I feel terrible for everything I did to you, I regretted it the moment it happened and I wish I could reverse time and take everything back, but I can't. I'm so, so sorry. Goodybe my love."

Ed closed his eyes, expecting to hear a loud gunshot just an inch away from his face, the sweet embrace of death ripping him from his existence, but instead all he could hear was a single loud sob and the sound of something heavy being dropped.   
Before Ed could open his eyes and wonder what was happening and why he was still alive when he clearly didn't deserve it, he felt a familiar warmth around him.   
He collapsed against the body of his best friend and clung to him like a drowning man to a lifeline. He breathed in his love's scent and felt the warmth from outside his body invade the inside.   
Ed could feel strands of Oswald's signature spiky hair poke at his cheek and eyes with every movement the man in his arms made. His shoulders were shaking and Ed could feel every single teardrop falling from his eyes through his siut, but he couldn't care less about that. All that mattered was that Oswald was alive and well, that he wasn't rotting at the bottom of the river and that he was here, in Ed's arms, like Ed had wished for since the first moment he had first laid eyes on the small criminal.

"I love you too Ed. I never stopped."

**Author's Note:**

> Can these dorks please just hug and make up(/out) please? This whole angst-thing is giving me life but I'm slowly dying from all the sadness, someone help me please


End file.
